<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be the only dream you seek by subbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658730">i'll be the only dream you seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbin/pseuds/subbin'>subbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dom/sub, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, changbin gets caught, dom Felix, needy changbin, omg heyyy, pillow humping, sub changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbin/pseuds/subbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>changbin is a good boy, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be the only dream you seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title: this side of paradise by coyote theory</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>waking up from his nap, changbin felt something was different. something was off. he groaned and looked around, not seeing his boyfriend anywhere.</p><p>'well that's one thing wrong,' he thought as he gradually became more awake. changbin shifted around and- oh. he was hard. the rapper groaned, not expecting to wake up to this. he tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away. changbin distracted himself by watching youtube, playing games, and even trying to write new lyrics. but every thought went to his dick and how good it would be to touch it. changbin put down his phone and thought for a moment, weighing his options. he picked his phone back up and quickly texted felix.</p><p><i>'lix, where did you go? when are you coming back?'</i> changbin sent, anxiously waiting a response. he tried to shift around, his breath stuttering as he felt stimulation around his dick. "god, lix, where are you?" changbin wondered aloud, checking his phone. he was itching to touch himself, but he is a good boy. he is always a good boy for felix.</p><p>
  <i>PING</i>
</p><p>changbin rushed to his phone, swiping on the notification from his boyfriend.</p><p><i>'sorry for leaving, hyung. i'm at dance practice, i'll be back in a few hours!!'</i> the text message said, earning a groan from changbin. his disappointment calmed his dick down enough to make it acceptable to go out to the kitchen. shuffling in, changbin made himself a quick breakfast, trying to be in and out as quick as possible. unfortunately, chan came into the room.</p><p>"hey, bin!" he said, walking over the the fridge. changbin was facing the microwave, trying to hide as much as he can. he murmured a reply as chan walked behind him to get a plate. and chan, oh lovely, caring, chan. he just had to slap changbin's ass when he walked by. he meant nothing sexual, of course, but that's not what changbin's dick thought. his soft groan was covered by the beep of the microwave but he knew he couldn't move until chan was gone. luckily, since chan was only getting a snack, he left quickly.</p><p>"fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered under his breath as he ran back to his room. he scarfed down his food since any movement made his dick hurt. changbin wanted to touch so badly, but he's a good boy... right? he processed his thoughts, weighing the options. felix wouldn't be home for a few hours, he could get away with this. changbin is a good boy... changbin was a good boy. he couldn't handle it anymore, he was too sensitive.</p><p>changbin peeled off his shirt, shaking his head to fluff out his hair. he sat on his knees, facing the headboard of his bed. he thought for a moment, not about his decision to get off, but about whether to turn his plushies around or put them on the floor.</p><p>"on the floor," he decided, stepping off the bed. after removing all his plushies, he then removed his boxers, leaving him completely bare. changbin got back on the bed, looking over the pillows. he choose felix's pillow over his own as he missed he boy so much. the rapper placed the pillow between his legs and took a deep breath, the fear of getting caught growing inside him. but the way the fabric against his sensitive, little cock felt too good. changbin moved down on the pillow, immediately shuddering at the feeling. he kept moving back and forth, desperate to get more friction. through his whining changbin managed to open his eyes and grab his lube. changbin forced himself to slow down, popping open the container and squirting it on his fingers. he leaned down, reaching his hand behind himself and rubbing the lube around his hole. he slowly pushed in, groaning lowly.</p><p>
  <i>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</i>
</p><p>"changbin hyung?" he froze. he recognizes the voice as seungmin and stutters out a 'yes?' in reply. "jeongin and i are going to vocal practice. we'll be back before dinner!" changbin responded quickly again, listening intently to hear footsteps leave. once he heard them go, changbin slowly worked his finger again. he dug his face into the mattress to muffle his sounds, not knowing who was home to hear him. becoming more comfortable, changbin worked in a second finger, grinding back onto the pillow at the same time. with his face in the mattress, the only thing he could hear was his own breaths and whines. what he couldn't hear was felix entering the dorm. what he couldn't hear was felix walking to his door. what he couldn't hear was felix opening the door.</p><p>felix stood in shock. changbin is... was a good boy. felix only sighed, quietly closing the door behind him. he watched the older, growing hard himself. he almost gave himself away when changbin started mumbling felix's name. changbin started shaking, ready to reach his orgasm. he moved fast and harder, pleasuring clouding his brain. his hips jerked and-</p><p>"what a cute bunny," felix's low voice rang out. changbin choked, whipping his head to see the younger. he tried with all his might but the love he has for felix's voice, changbin came all over his lap. fear was obvious in his eyes as he sat up.</p><p>"l-lix," he stuttered, using the pillow to hide himself. felix almost scoffed as he walked over to his boyfriend. he leaned down, becoming eye to eye with the younger.</p><p>"well, what do we have here? obviously not my bunny. i have a good bunny, don't i?" felix's voice boomed in changbin's face, causing the boy to cower into himself. changbin couldn't speak, he kept opening and closing his mouth but nothing would come out. felix moved a piece of changbin's hair behind his face and kissed his nose softly. changbin relaxed, thinking that felix would be gentle.</p><p>oh boy was he wrong.</p><p>felix grabbed changbin's jaw tightly, making the younger keep eye contact. "i asked you a question," he growled, his soft demeanor falling quickly.</p><p>"g-good bunny, 'm a good bunny," changbin whimpered, trying to convince not only felix, but also himself. felix just laughed in his face, the rapper feeling the breath on his skin.</p><p>"but don't good bunnies wait for their master to come home? why didn't my bunny wait?" felix questioned, letting go of changbin's jaw. felix sat on the bed with changbin, fully looking over the boy. changbin's hair was a mess, the sweat making each strand lay a different way. the rapper's body was nothing new to the dancer, which is why he thought it was funny that changbin was hiding behind the pillow.</p><p>"bunny tried so hard. m-master was taking so long," the older said, looking down at his fingers. felix crept his hand over to the pillow, recognizing it as his, and quickly took it away. changbin let out a yelp and pushed his cum-stained thighs together.</p><p>"obviously bunny didn't try hard enough. and using my pillow too? bad bunny, you made it so dirty," felix tsked, examining the pillow. he was slightly surprised at how much cum was on the pillow, especially because of how small changbin's cock is. speaking of the small cock, it was slowly getting hard again.</p><p>"b-bunny is s-sorry. bunny missed master just so much," changbin nervously said, inching closer to felix. he noticed the bugle in the younger's pants, how could he not? felix had an above average dick, which made it very prominent whenever he got hard. being so distracted with the pillow, the dancer missed changbin's movement until the rapper was pawing at his pants. "bunny make it up to master?" changbin looked up, pleading with his eyes. changbin was a cockslut, it was obvious, so he was using any and all chances he could to get felix's into his mouth.</p><p>"aw, what a cute bunny. but i don't think you deserve it," felix teased, noticing the way changbin started to drool. he subconsciously whined before registering what felix said and then whined again. "bunny likes to ride things, right?" he asked, gesturing to the pillow. changbin nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. "then, bunny, you have to ride me. if you don't need me to cum, you can do this on your own, right? like a good bunny?" felix smirked. changbin's mouth dropped open, more drool falling out. felix closed the elder's mouth, sticking his thumb in his mouth. changbin took it eagerly while he tried to find the words. after a few moments, changbin finally let off felix's thumb.</p><p>"yes! 'm a good bunny! bunny will ride master!" changbin responded, shuffling closer. he sat on felix's lap, staring at the dancer. once he got a nod of permission, changbin leaned in to kiss felix. changbin let felix take control, melting into the kiss. his lips tingled as if it was the first time kissing the younger again. both having plump lips, they pushed softly into each other, savoring every kiss as if it was their last. changbin let out little whines, rutting his hips softly. felix originally grabbed the rapper's thighs to make him stop but once he felt the cum, felix spread his hands all over until they were covered in a thin layer of cum. he broke their kiss, much to changbin's dismay, just to switch out his lips for his hand.</p><p>"dirty bunny made a mess all on his thighs and now my hands are dirty. bunny needs to be good and clean them, right?" felix asked, already smearing cum on changbin's lips. changbin nodded quickly before opening his mouth to take in the fingers. felix let out a moan seeing the action, slightly wishing he made changbin suck him off. the older was so excited to have something in his mouth, he didn't realize how much drool he was letting out. "binnie bunny, hold on," felix stopped him, taking his fingers out changbin's mouth. the rapper looked up confused, not realizing how much drool he had. "baby, you're drooling so much," he laughed, using his thumb to clean up changbin's chin.</p><p>"bunny's sorry, master. feels too good," changbin mumbled, staring dumbly. felix cleaned the drool up a little more, just wiping his hands on the bed sheets. clean up's later, it's his bunny's time.</p><p>"it's okay, bunny. safety first, okay? let me take off my clothes," felix said, gently pushing changbin off his lap. the older was about to whine until he saw his boyfriend's bare torso and thighs. yes, changbin was a cockslut. yes, changbin had a thigh kink. well, maybe he just had a felix kink.</p><p>"master is so pretty," changbin whispered, looking over felix's body. felix was fit, from being a dancer of course, and though his muscles weren't huge, changbin loved them so much.</p><p>"thank you, bun, so are you," felix smiled, kissing his boyfriend once again. felix got on the bed again and grabbed the lube changbin had discarded on the bed. he pulled the older onto his lap before handing him the lube. "come on, bunny, be good." changbin immediately got the message and fumbled to open the lube. after squirting a good amount of his hand, he took the younger's cock on his hand. felix groaned softly, feeling his dick grow harder with every movement. changbin worked quickly, excited to ride the boy.</p><p>"i'm ready," felix eventually whispered, exciting changbin. he took a moment to finger himself again, making sure everything would be comfortable. once they were both ready, changbin carefully sat on felix's dick. they both let out whines and moans from the tightness of changbin and the girth of felix.</p><p>"m-master, feels so good," changbin whimpered, still sinking down. he slowly but surely sunk all the way down, eventually touching felix's thighs. he took a shaky breath before slowly moving up and down. "l-lixie, f-feels good," changbin gasped through his movements.</p><p>
  <i>SLAP</i>
</p><p>"what's my name, bunny?" felix growled after slapping changbin's face. the older moaned at the tingle on his cheek, almost cumming again.</p><p>"master! i'm sorry, master. my master," changbin clarified, looking felix in the eyes. the smirk and evilness on felix's face was obvious, which only pushed changbin closer. felix pet his hair before pushing their faces together for a kiss. it was sweaty and a mess but they still loved it. their hot breaths covered each other's faces, only adding to the heat. changbin became so distracted with the kiss that he stopped moving. he didn't notice but felix surely did.</p><p>"bunny, i don't remember saying you could stop moving," felix growled, slapping said boy's ass. changbin only moaned, trying to move again. but he felt too weak to and suddenly stopped again.</p><p>"c-can't, master. bunny feels too good, gonna cum," changbin rambled, unable to continue moving. he slumped forward on felix's chest, gasping deeply. felix only tsked while roaming his hands over the elder's body. he moved his hands all over changbin's arms and torso, flicking his nipple a bit. he only got a whine in return as he continued and feel the rapper's thighs and hips. changbin was too dizzy with pleasure to realize felix has loosely wrapped his hand around his dick.</p><p>"then cum," felix said lowly in changbin's ear, grasping the elder's cock tightly while swiftly jerking his hips up. changbin moaned loudly as he came, barely moving as felix continued to pound into him. the rapper whined pathetically as the overstimulation hit, only able to moan his boyfriend's name.</p><p>"master, too much, bunny's gonna cum again," changbin cried, tears threatening to fall over.</p><p>"oh, but baby, don't you realize this is your punishment? if bunny's so eager to cum, bunny should keep cumming," felix only laughed. he did stop, however, just to flip them over so changbin was on the bed and felix was hovering over him. he looked at the mess below him and almost felt bad. "color, honey?" felix asked since safety goes first before anything else.</p><p>"green, master," changbin sniffled. he reached up to felix's face and brought it close to his own. they kissed again, taking the soft time to recharge. no matter how many times they kissed, it always felt comforting and safe. felix shifted to kiss his boyfriend deeper, causing them both to moan at the feeling of felix's cock still in changbin.</p><p>"how many more times can you cum? you've already done two," felix asked, breaking their kiss with saliva keeping them tethered.</p><p>"two more, master, i'm sure," changbin smiled, pulling the younger back in for a kiss. being satisfied with the answer, felix resumed the kiss... and his hips. changbin struggled to control his breath between kissing and whining that he often had to pull away, giving his boyfriend the perfect opportunity to pound deeper. changbin started squirming more when felix grabbed his cock again. this time, the younger delicately trailed his fingers on each vein before quickly grasping harder. he repeated this motion a bit, softly teasing the younger before grasping harshly. what really pushed changbin was felix pressing his finger down on the the older's slit. this time, changbin could only murmur a "cumming" before a pathetically small amount of cum squirted out of his dick.</p><p>"not even asking for permission?" felix snarled, slapping changbin's cock and he continued to move his tired hips. "what a bad bunny, i thought you were going to be good for me," felix spit, slapping changbin's cock again. changbin only moaned through apologies, the stimulation fueling him too much. "aw, bunny's sorry?" felix mocked, "bunny should've thought about that before cumming without permission." he pulled out of changbin and turned him over on his stomach. changbin whined, realizing another part of the punishment is not being to see his boyfriend.</p><p>"please master," changbin whined as felix pushed back in. the younger grabbed his boyfriend's neck and pulled him up.</p><p>"please, what? you're in no place to make demands, slut. slutty, slutty, bunny," felix spat in the other's ear before letting go. "you'll cum after i do." changbin nodded his head and instead of felix moving his own hips, he picked up changbin's and started using him as if he was a toy. the older laid there dumbly, exactly how both of them liked. the dancer reveled in changbin's noises, only wanting to hear more.</p><p>
  <i>RING RING</i>
</p><p>felix and changbin froze. felix's phone was ringing, a call from chan waiting. the younger got an idea and resumed moving, causing changbin to choke on his words.</p><p>"i'm gonna answer the phone and you're going to stay quiet, got it, slut?" felix told the older, picking up his phone. changbin desperately nodded and grabbed his pillow to shove his head into. felix smirked at the older and picked up the phone. "hey, chan hyung!" felix said cheerfully as if he wasn't tearing changbin apart. much to the rapper's dismay, felix stayed on the phone longer than expected, acting like he was just lounging around in bed.</p><p>"master," changbin whispered. felix only blinked as he kept talking, ignoring the boy below him. changbin just whined into the pillow, his eyes pricking tears again.</p><p>"alright, hyung, we'll see you soon!" felix said happily, trying to cover how out of breath he was. clicking his phone off, the younger chucked it to the side, using both hands to grab his boyfriend's hips again. "good job at staying quiet, you're my good bunny, right?" felix asked, slowing his hips down.</p><p>"y-yes, master! goodest bunny for you!" changbin stuttered as the younger started to kiss down his back. felix hummed in agreement, continuing to kiss down the boy. he started moving softly, pulling changbin's hips up to get to his dick.</p><p>"come on, my good bunny, cum for me," felix grunted, stroking changbin's dick. changbin moaned unintelligibly and shook as felix speed up. with his permission, changbin came shortly after, moaning loudly. felix slapped the older's ass one last time before cumming in him. "so good for me, bunny. you're so, so good," felix praised, gently pulling out. he turned changbin over, ambushing his face in kisses. they both let out giggles and praises between kisses, coming down from their highs. felix laid down next to changbin, taking a moment for them alone.</p><p>"lixie, you did so well, you make me feel so good," changbin said, breaking the silence between them. he turned towards felix and kissed the boy again. the younger kissed back, caressing changbin's face.</p><p>"thank you, bin. and you did so good too. i'm so lucky to have you," felix said, breaking the kiss. they looked at each other lovingly, basking in each other's happiness. checking at the clock behind him, the dancer begrudgingly sat up. changbin whined and looked at him in confusion. "we're meeting everyone for dinner in a bit, we gotta clean up," felix explained, getting the message from the older.</p><p>"booo," changbin pouted but sat up anyways. he winced at the feeling of cum running down his leg and pouted again.</p><p>"oh, my baby," felix pouted with him in a laugh. he kissed changbin's nose before helping him up and to the bathroom. they started laughing when they noticed changbin was walking with a limp. "i should fuck you this hard all the time," felix snickered, placing changbin on the toilet seat.</p><p>"you want me to break?" changbin asked as his face contorted to obvious confusion. felix only laughed harder at the older as he checked the water temperature.</p><p>"maybe, but not yet. don't you think it'd be cute if you limped for a week because of me?" the dancer smirked, making his boyfriend blush. once he deemed the temperature good, he sat them both down and chuckled at the lack of space.</p><p>"i might be fine with what that but i don't think our job would," changbin laughed, picking up the shampoo and conditioner. now it's felix's turn to boo at the thought of their job.</p><p>"fine, we'll have to wait for a long break," felix coincided, closing his eyes to let changbin wash his hair. changbin massaged the other's head, diligently washing each strand. once changbin was done with his hair, he stopped.</p><p>"i don't know how we're gonna wash this out," he said before they broke out into laughter. felix was sitting on the opposite side of water spout, changbin obviously in the way and the tub was too small to move. "okay, hold on, let me be smart," changbin said, getting up on his shaky knees. he reached over to the sink and picked up a cup. he filled it with water, told felix to close his eyes, and poured it over the younger's head. he repeated this motion until felix's hair was deemed washed.</p><p>"come here, pretty boy, it's your turn," felix kissed his boyfriend's face before taking the shampoo and conditioner from him. felix mirrored what changbin did for him while they shared more compliments and praises. after completely washing up and going back to their room, they flopped on the bed to procrastinate and let their bodies dry.</p><p>"hyunjin just texted me to hurry up," changbin groaned, texting the boy back that they would. felix groaned too and got up, picking clothes out from their dresser and closet. he threw some clothes on changbin and got dressed.</p><p>"why can't we just stay here and cuddle," the rapper whined as he put on his shirt. as felix shook out his hair, he felt two arms snake around him. "i wanna hold my baby."</p><p>"i wish we could, baby," felix said to the hugger, "but we do kind of care those other people." changbin scoffed at that when he let go to put on the rest of his outfit.</p><p>"yeah, i guess we kind of care about them. but can't they wait? none of us have been known to be on time, what's different," changbin complained. the younger shushed his boyfriend with a kiss before dragging them out to the hall.</p><p>"yeah, yeah, i know. i'll cuddle you all night, is that good?" felix bargained, holding the other's hand.</p><p>"you already do that," changbin whined, "add kisses all night and it's a deal." the dancer pretended to think about the offer before nodding his head.</p><p>"deal!" felix smiled widely. he kissed changbin one last time before they put on their masks and went out of the door to meet their friends.</p><p> </p><p>and when they got home, felix kept to his word and quickly dragged changbin into their bed. they had soft, giggly kisses as they held each other with no intent to let go before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading &lt;3<br/>not the biggest fan of this story and i don't remember finishing it but here it is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>